narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunagakure (KaiGod)
is the hidden village of the Land of Wind. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Sunagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Kazekage, of which there have been five in its history. Being surrounded by desert offers the village a natural deterrent against invasion, as few foreign powers would be willing to endure the sandstorms and water scarcity common to Suna.Sunagakure itself lies in a fortified valley behind cliffs of rock, with passage in and out of the village restricted to a single cleft between two cliff faces, making the area very hard to attack from the ground. The buildings inside seem to be made of clay or stucco, which would help to keep the buildings cool. The standard attire for Suna shinobi consists of blue or black uniforms underneath flak jackets of various shades of beige to better blend with their natural environment and include shoulders guards. Headpieces consisting of a head-wrap and cloth neck-covers to protect against the harsh weather are popular with Suna shinobi. Many Sunagakure ninja use Wind Release techniques, which they may or may not perform with fans.Shinobi from this village believe that the accomplishment of a mission predominates the lives of the ninja trying to accomplish it. As such, they ruthlessly pursue victory in battle, and even if failure is inevitable they will still try to achieve any success against their enemy that they can. History Sunagakure was founded after the Warring States Period by the First Kazekage, who gathered the desert-dwelling shinobi under his control with his overwhelming power. Shortly after the formation of their villages, Konoha's offered to sell tailed beasts to Suna as a sign of friendship and to ensure a balance of power amongst their new villages. Because Suna already had the , the First Kazekage instead tried to negotiate for a percentage of the sale price to the other villages and a portion of the Land of Fire's territory instead.Despite the First Hokage's wishes for peace, the world eventually fell into war. Suna's close proximity with has led to numerous conflicts over the years, enough that enmity between its shinobi has become deep-seated. During the Second Shinobi World War, Chiyo's attempts to poison enemies were consistently counteracted by Konoha's Tsunade. For times of war, Suna researched different jutsu to give it an advantage over other villages. Because the Puppet Technique is so popular amongst its shinobi, the Puppet Brigade was formed see if there was a way to give life to puppets. This led to the creation of One's Own Life Reincarnation, but the cost of a human life to perform it made it impractical and Suna abandoned to project. Since the time of the Second Kazekage, the village has studied the jinchūriki of its One-Tail in an attempt to reproduce the beast's abilities. The Third Kazekage was able to mimic the One-Tail's powers using Iron Sand, and with it he gained fame as the strongest Kazekage in history. When he mysteriously disappeared one day, Suna went to great lengths to find him, spreading its forces thin in the search and leaving the village under-defended. When others took this opportunity to declare war on Suna, the village was forced to call of the search, never learning the Third's fate. Following the Third Shinobi World War, the started outsourcing missions previously given to Suna to Konoha instead. The Fourth Kazekage began selling to try to make up for the loss of funding, but it was ultimately decided that Suna shinobi would need to rely on individual strength rather than strength of numbers. To help in this goal, the Fourth had the One-Tail sealed into his newborn son, Gaara, hoping he would become a valuable weapon. For the early years of his life Gaara struggled to keep the One-Tail in check, and would unintentionally attack the village and/or its citizens when he lost control. The Fourth eventually decided that Gaara was a failed experiment and tried many times to have him assassinated, each of which failed. The attempts on his life, however, taught Gaara how to control the One-Tail, making him into the weapon his father wanted him to be and convincing the Fourth to call off the assassinations. Twelve years after Gaara's birth, Suna is approached by Orochimaru of Oto with an offer to join forces in an . Scheduled to occur during the Chūnin Exams taking place in Konoha, Gaara is to attack the village from within while Suna and Oto forces invade. At some point before the invasion takes place, however, Orochimaru kills and impersonates the Fourth Kazekage and leads them into a devastating defeat against Konoha's forces. When the village discovers Orochimaru's deceit, Sunagakure re-allies itself with Konoha and gains much from the peace, leading to new prosperity for the village. Two-and-a-half years later Gaara, now Fifth Kazekage, is captured while defending Suna from Akatsuki. Remembering their earlier mistakes when the Third Kazekage disappeared, Suna's leadership is reluctant to go after him. Konoha sends a team to help and succeeds in rescuing Gaara, though Akatsuki is able to take the One-Tail. After the other villages experience their own attacks by Akatsuki, they decide to form the Allied Shinobi Forces to oppose Akatsuki in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Being so much younger than his fellow Kage, Gaara is able to persuade the other Kage of how outdated their methodologies are and also proves inspirational in convincing the diverse Allied Forces set aside their differences and work together. Suna's forces prove valuable during the war, particularly with the Cloth Binding Technique to neutralize the . The war is eventually won and the villages are all left on good terms. Born with a rare Kekkei Genkai Wood Release, known to be wielded by the First Hokage. a Suna Nin sought to change this, using Wood Release and with the help others. She began to create unique plant life around the towns to help with prosper. Hearing word of the sudden prosper of the towns in the land, the current Kazekage, Gaara summoned her. Heading to Sunagakure, she meet with the Kazekage, seeking her help in rebuilding the statues of the village after the events of the fourth war. Agreeing that she would help, she requested that she would, if her clan could become a part of the village. Reluctant at first, Gaara agreed to the terms. However, her clan would have to provide something in return. Agreeing, the clan provided the village with their unique puppets. Upon the terms being met, Arcana began to create unique plant life around, under and adjacent to the village. Years later, after an explosion of natural energy. The once dormant one-tails went on a rampage attacking the villages. Seeing how he and it was once friends, Gaara went to subdue it. However, it was beyond talking to, and dealt a great blow to him. Quickly arriving, Arcana was able to subdue and trap it using her Wood Release. Allowing the wounded Gaara to escape, sealing the beast into a wooden structure and pulling it underground. She returned to the village, hearing that Gaara died sometime after returning to the village. Shortly after his funeral, she was approached by the elders of the village, who informed her that Gaara chose her to be his successor. Since becoming the Kazekage, Arcana was able to gain access to the the dwells within the once destroyed city of . Using this energy, and her abilities, she has been able to channel the energy though out not only the kingdom, but to the village as well. With this energy, the village bloomed, more so in terms of military. The energy allowed her, her clan and others to create a large number of autonomous puppets that they could use to protect the village and land from those that would do it harm. The Fourth Shinobi War left the Land of Wind in an extremely altered terrain. Not to far off, a rogue tailed beast ball created a massive hole a bit off from the Land of Wind. The Ten Tail's weather altering energy caused it to rain continously, filling up this artificial lake. A massive oasis, it became known as one of Sunagakure's sacred grounds. At it's center, the Sixth Kazekage had a massive watchtower built. An architecturally ingenous creation, it is one that rarely shivers. Within this tower are armor and weapons as well as guardian shinobi. It became the host for Sunagakure's strongest battalion. It's extreme height also grants a significant boost. The Kazekage's advisor, and masterful archer, is known for using this towers immense height as a sniping point. After The Land of Wind Daimyō passed on his position to his nephew, Zenjou, he decided to unify the land under one ruler, The Sixth Kazekage, by becoming her advisor. This decision came after massacring the Land of Fire Daimyō and his supporters. He realized that having a higher power over an important figure only caused strife. The Land required one ruler, and those to keep them in check. And so, Zenjou went on multiple expeditions to conquer surrounding settlements. Eventually conquering the entirity of the Land of Wind under one flag. Soon, the Sixth Kazekage passed on her ranking onto Zenjou, who she thought the only one fitting for the title. With the title of Kazekage and Daimyō, Zenjou had done what was once thought impossible. He united the entire land under one force by using a proxy Daimyō. Eventually creating the Great Land of Wind with Sunagakure being simply a capital. Zenjou brought upon various changes to Sunagakure which were welcomed with open arms. He expanded the village a utilized brilliant desert farming techniques to increase Sunagakure's agriculture, allowing for a boost in population. Also, he conquered surrounding nations as a source of increasing military power. The Seventh Kazekage created various laws and legislations regarding warfare. Also, he utilized the Shukaku to bring forth a barrier ninjutsu which removed Sunagakure's harsh conditions while retaining their natural defenses. Clans * Kurosankea Clan *Takema Clan - The Takema Clan is a strong group of bukijutsu users, who originate from one of the many small villages under the control of Sunagakure. Unlike many of these villages, however, their's is one that has always had very close relations with Sunagakure, to the point that it was eventually regarded as their clan, moving to the Hidden Sand at some point in the distant future, certainly before the birth of Isamu Takema. Due to the long-range nature of many of these shinobi, they are regarded as good commando and assassination shinobi, being regarded as some of the best in their field. They have a good relationship with hawks and wield a tool which grants them their glorious vision. Members of this clan are generally carefree, though not necessarily lazy. They have been said by a few elders to embody the Desert Wind, though exactly what this means so far has yet to be revealed. Trivia * Two ninja from this village hold sand-related epithets: Gaara of the Sand Waterfall and Sasori of the Red Sand. * None of the characters from Sunagakure have stated last names. See Also Category:Play of the Ten Directions